But If we Didn't
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little Daniel and Vala conversation about their 'we work together' situation. Not beta'd, just playing around with my favorite couple.


But If We Didn't

Spacegypsy1

A little Daniel and Vala conversation about their 'we work together' situation.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm just curious, Daniel. Why is it that you don't like me?"

The unexpected and quietly spoken interruption stopped him midway through a tough translation. Eyes lifted first, straight across the room and not in her direction, and then the glasses went to the desk…slowly. There followed the obligatory sigh, a ruffling of his hair, letting his hand run down his face in frustration. And finally a twist of his neck to turn his gaze towards her.

"It's midnight, Vala, what were you dreaming?"

"Well." She moved forward yawning, half asleep, hair in disarray, and wearing bright pink satin pajama pants, an Air Force issue black tank top, and those hideous Cookie Monster slippers Teal'c had given, her. "I was dreaming about…about nothing that made any sense, with the exception of you yelling at me and telling me to get out of your office. And when I woke up, immediately after that, I realized you really don't LIKE me. Actually, in the dream, you kissed me before you yelled which totally got me confused and now I can't sleep."

Daniel ignored the kissing statement. "It's just a dream. Go back to bed. I like you. You know that. We're very good friends."

"That's just it. By like I mean LIKE. The kiss was more than like…it was like, well, like a LIKE me kind of kiss and I got to thinking about that and how much I liked it. I've been awake for twenty minutes thinking about it. I've been thinking about you kissing me back, you know, when we first met. That and the whole undressing thingie. And then we had that long stretch of totally hating each other – me being annoyingly – well annoying, what with all the sexual innuendos and what not, and you being so, well, so mean, but also flustered. Through it all we survived and came to the … middle of the road so to speak. But my problem is that I actually really LIKE you and you just like me and I got to wondering why?"

Vala had traversed the space between them coming to a halt at the edge of his desk. As was her habit she propped her six on the edge and stared.

Daniel dropped his chin to his chest for a long moment. Looking up, he cleared his throat and smiled. "I do LIKE you. But…well, that's just not going to work."

"Because of our jobs, the team, my past indiscretions, and my wonko ways? But mostly because it can't work if we are always going on missions together - because we're on the same team? Because we work together." She leaned forward, bringing her face very close to his and whispered. "And if we didn't?"

"We do."

"But…if we didn't?" Vala grinned, closing the few inches between them and bringing her mouth a breath away from his.

"If we didn't, we could do this." Daniel slanted his head and latched onto her grinning lips, devouring her mouth in a heated kiss. Vala didn't hesitate to respond.

His hands were in her hair. She was suddenly in his lap. His mouth explored. Her hands began to roam.

It seemed to last forever - that kiss full of give and take and powered by long denied wanting suddenly released - volcanic in its intensity, and cascading hotly, rumbling with pleasured moans.

Remarkably it wasn't Daniel who ended the kiss.

"Well, darling," Vala barely managed to say, "neither of us is willing to give up our 'work', so I suppose we're stuck without being able to do this, since you seem so adamant about it. Such a pity. Just because we LIKE each other certainly doesn't mean we can't just like each other. Or maybe it does. We might both end up as a case of nuts." She rose, tossing her mussed hair as she wandered slowly towards the door. "Should you change your mind, I'll be awake waiting for you."

"Nut cases!" He yelled after her, then pinched the bridge of his nose and put his glasses back on. Then it took him about twenty seconds before he dashed out the door after her.

~end~


End file.
